


The Good Old Days

by Lolo (TheLittleLo)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, TiMER AU, nicky pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo
Summary: Nicky has been waiting over 14 years to meet his soulmate.Today's the day.---Prompt from Kelly (AlmostCanon):Joe x Nicky +  “Take me back to the good old days” and "a timer is inbuilt into your wrist, counting down until you meet your soulmate."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 213





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr.  
> I've been so busy writing my fic for the Big Bang that I figured I would transfer a few of my old prompt fills to AO3 <3

Nicky looked down at his wrist, pale blue numbers shown back at him, slowly counting down.

_00:00:00:00:02:25_

Less than two and a half minutes to go.

It had been over 14 years since his 16th birthday when the clock had blinked to life at _14:02:12:03:07:34_ and Nicky had stared down in disbelief at the length of time he would have to wait until he met his soulmate.

It was the longest of anyone he’d ever known- well, known in person at least. Apparently he had an uncle who waited 23 years for his soulmate only to have a heart attack and die mere days after meeting them. Nicky tried not to think about him too much.

Quynh thought it was fascinating. _Think of all you’ll get to do and see before you have to settle down!_ Nicky made sure to remind her that A: she and Andy met three days after her timer had shown up, and B: they had hardly _settled down_. She still tried to cheer him up, or at least convince him to make the best out of it. It never really worked.

More than once he had told her _I just wish I could go back. Quynh, take me back to the good old days when I didn’t have this inescapable destiny!_ She would just hug him and say, _every second you get closer to them Nicky._

Nicky looked down again.

_00:00:00:00:01:45_

He glanced around the crowded subway platform. Why he had decided to take public transit on the day he was meeting his soulmate, he had no idea.

_00:00:00:00:01:38_

Nicky searched the crowd, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to speed up to process. No matter how hard he looked, he would not see this mystery person until the timer zeroed out.

Nicky resisted the urge to look down at his wrist again for a few moments. This was happening, no matter if he was aware of the moment his timer zeroed out or not. He bounced on the balls of his feet and shook his hands out as if they had a cramp.

A train came screeching into the station. Nicky gave in and looked at his wrist.

_00:00:00:00:01:02_

He watched the minute number zero out, and the last seconds start to slowly tick down. The platform was suddenly very chaotic with people getting on and off the train. Nicky had a brief moment of panic. What if his soulmate was still on the train? What if Nicky didn’t get on and then locked eyes with his soulmate who was still sitting on the car as it pulled away.

He had just made up his mind to get on the train when the doors shut in his face. A moment later the train began to move. Nicky checked again.

_00:00:00:00:00:13_

Nicky took a deep breath and decided not to look at the train as it left, that way his soulmate couldn’t be on it. He heard the cacophony start to fade and whipped around to watch it anyway, just in case. But the train simply left and no one’s eyes locked with his. He looked down again- for the last time.

_00:00:00:00:00:04_

_00:00:00:00:00:03_

_00:00:00:00:00:02_

_00:00:00:00:00:01_

Nicky looked up and across the now empty track to the platform opposite his and locked eyes with the most handsome man he’d ever seen. He was holding his hand out in front of him, wrist up, just like Nicky. He had dark eyes and dark curly hair that peaked out from under a backwards cap. Nicky’s breath caught in his chest and his mouth fell open as the man across the tracks - his soulmate- smiled back at him.

His soulmate nodded his head toward the stairs that led to street level. Nicky nodded and took a deep breath. _Well Di Genova, first day of the rest of your life, time for some new good old days_ , and he walked up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: scimitar-and-longsword


End file.
